hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Arzon
Arzon is an animated and comic Dojo Duelist created by [[Hanif13|'Hanif13']]. He is a light-gray stick with a white circle on his forehead, as well as a dark-gray scarf around his neck with the Zash Emblem in the center. Abilities Wind Manipulation Arzon can manipulate the wind around him, which he can use to his advantage. Wind Technique Arzon has a list of wind techniques that he uses in against his opponents. Typhoon Sphere Alternate Names: Typhoon Ball, Spherical Gale - Creates a ball-shaped wind and attacks enemy by hitting or throwing it to enemy. It has a great chance to stun or spin the enemy. Typhoon Drill Alternate Names: Typhoon Cone - Creates a drill-shaped wind with his hand(s) and attacks enemy. He can make 2 drills at the same time with both hands. In larger or more powerful form, it has a great chance to make a hole in enemy's body. Typhoon Punch Alternate Names: Lambasting Cyclone, Tornado Fist - Creates a small tornado on his hand(s) and punches enemy with it or shoots it to enemy. Whirlwind Hover Alternate Names: Typhoon Ride - Creates a small whirlwind under him which helps him fly to the air or increases speed. Losing concentration will eliminate this technique. Blowing Storm Alternate Names: Wind Gust, Gale Blow - Creates a strong wind with his mouth or hand and blows anything near its way Typhoon Vortex Alternate Names: Tornado, Spinning Gale - Creates a vortex of wind. He can use it as a shield or helping him to fly. Typhoon Shield Alternate Names: Cyclone Armor - Creates a sphere or vortex of wind which protects him from enemy attacks. Massive things, and Fire will make this technique useless. Wind Dash - He can dash quickly using his wind. Really effective to dodge enemy attacks Wind Cleave Alternate Names: Wind Crescent, Crescent Gale - Creates crescent-shaped wind with his hand(s) that slashes the enemy. Typhoon Disks Alternate Names: Wind Chakram(s) - Creates a disk(s) of wind and slashes the enemy. Storm Slash Alternate Names: Storm Cutter, Slashing Gale Blow - A Blowing Storm that causes slashing effect to enemy Cyclone Suction Alternate Names: Inhaling Tornado, Typhoon Rush, Absorbent Gale - Creates a tunnel or vortex of wind that sucks enemy into it Wind Needle - Creates a needle-shaped wind which able to cut through enemy's body. Wind Boomerangs - Has the same function like Typhoon Disk, but has an ability to return to user's hand Battles vs Cade - vs Nyem - vs Matilda - vs Bams - vs Angous Tensai - Dithrium and Sayo vs Ane, Tatsu, and Sock vs Cairis vs Main Character vs Time Havoc }} Trivia * The Zash Emblem on Arzon's scarf represents the first city Arzon lived in — Zash City. * Arzon Mainly inspired from Aang from Avatar: The legend of Aang and Boboiboy Wind and Cyclone. * Some of The Unfinished and Unreleased animations includes Arzon Vs Time Havoc can be found right here... Source * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=6690 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Animated Category:Comic Category:Male Category:Grey Category:Purge